


Sin Is Sincere, Love Is Evil

by eveljerome



Series: starforce [3]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Crash Landing, Force-Sensitive Hux, Hux is Not Nice, Its all going more towards gray jedi, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Sort of redemption arc but not really, Wilderness Survival, and then The Resistance shows up, disregards The Last Jedi entirely, stormpilot in the background, trying to arrest everyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-07 06:59:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12835773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eveljerome/pseuds/eveljerome
Summary: Kylo and Hux crash-landing on a planet, to make matters worse Snoke has sent the Knights of Ren after them, and the Resistance are the one's who want to help whoever crash-landed on the planet.It didn’t take long for trouble to catch up to them.Kylo could only swear himself coarse as their shuttle was careening towards the planet. Hux, sitting next to him, was thankful that at least there was a planet to crash onto – burning up in space vacuum in a failing and a shot-up shuttle would be a shit way to die.





	1. You'd better watch yourself

**Author's Note:**

> Part 3 in the Starforce series - i recommend reading the two previous works to know what is going on here. it's possible to read it alone, but lots has happened before that would lead to confusion.

It didn’t take long for trouble to catch up to them.

Kylo could only swear himself coarse as their shuttle was careening towards the planet. Hux, sitting next to him, was thankful that at least there was a planet to crash onto – burning up in space vacuum in a failing and a shot-up shuttle would be a shit way to die.

Crashing on a planet though had a number of drawbacks too, first and foremost being not surviving the crash. Only after that came the fact of the crashed ship and getting off the dirt ball. And if it were not populated by a space-worthy sentients? Well. Good luck surviving.

It seemed that the same pirates whose ship Hux had so recently imploded with the Force still had enough allies with a grudge: evidently not everyone was happy with the forced change in leadership and had now tracked them down.

The planet was getting ever closer—growing bigger and bigger in the viewport in front of them—it was partly blue, mostly green, indicating heavy forestation. At least it meant there was a breathable atmosphere. They could hope for absence of toxins in the air after their inevitable landing.

“Can you aim this thing?” Hux yelled, trying to shut off the alarm that was screeching about their imminent deaths.

“Not—well.” Kylo replied, swerving to avoid more shots leveled at them from the pirate ships in pursuit. They were definitely outnumbered here. Perhaps only a sudden dip into the darkest parts of the Force might save them. Might not. But it wasn’t something either of them were willing to risk any longer.

“Try!” Hux was tired of having a bad day. The morning had been hopeful—it had started so lovely. Why did it all have to got to shit on this particular day? They were on their way to an unpleasant enough meeting already—Luke Skywalker—so it stood to reason that they should have been able to enjoy the trip there to the fullest. But these pirates were a thorn in their side and had decided to ruin a perfectly good day.

“Hmm.” Kylo only grunted in reply. He accelerated for a maneuver to try and get rid of at least a few of the ships in pursuit. Going even faster, he made the shuttle dip down, more towards the planet and then quickly turned them around.

“ _The hell_?” Hux too turned towards him with such a horrified look on his face, having grabbed a hold on the console in front of him, making the fingers in his grip whiten from the force. “What are you trying to do?”

“This.” Kylo replied, leveling the shuttle’s guns against the closest pirate ship. Kylo knew how much Hux enjoyed yelling the word, so he relished the opportunity to do it himself this time. “ _Fire!_ ”

He could see a smirk blooming on Hux’s face, then quickly turned back towards the battle outside their viewport. They did hit the ship he was aiming at—which was currently partially exploding in places and generally going out of control. But another of the attacking ships had sent a missile towards them too.

They could only watch as the failing pirate ship careened towards another and they crashed into one another as the missile was coming towards them ever faster. Kylo gripped the controls, trying to avoid it.

He left one of his hands on the navigation, the other clutched around Hux’s and let the Force guide him.

 

~~

 

Kylo woke up with a gasp. Something sharp was digging into his shoulder and he couldn’t feel one of his legs. Other places on his body he felt extremely keen—it seemed that he would be one gigantic bruise all over.

But most importantly: he was alive.

After several calming breathes, Kylo finally opened his eyes; then immediately pulled his head back as much as the seat allowed. Right in front of him was a tree branch. In eye-poking-out distance. There was greenery sneaking far into the cockpit of the shuttle through the broken viewport. He could only conclude that it broke upon impact while crashing down, instead of blowing open still in space. He and Hux would be dead in that case.

Hux.

Kylo turned his head, getting a glimpse of his bloody shoulder first, and then Hux. He was thrown half across the room out of the co-pilot’s seat. He wasn’t moving. “Hux.”

“Hux!” Kylo tried again, getting his hands on the straps holding him tethered to the pilot’s seat, frantically trying to open them. Finally loose, he didn’t waste any time in trying to get to Hux. He was still unresponsive to Kylo’s continued yelling. The leg he had felt earlier a numb thing suddenly spiked with pain. Kylo hissed, trying to suppress a whimper, but he couldn’t hold his own body weight on it and collapsed, right next to Hux at least.

Reaching with both his hand and the Force, Kylo could breathe out in relief. Hux was alive. Heartbeat was there, along with a breath – a slightly catching breath, but a breath nonetheless. “ _Hux._ ”

 

~~

Hux was still unconscious, when Kylo had gotten them both and the medkit out of the wreckage. Thankfully nothing on the shuttle was burning, the damage the missile did was more towards the back of the shuttle. It apparently had rained earlier, the downpour had put any lagging flames out.

Kylo had grabbed the blanket from the cot along with the medkit. They were now sheltered under the thick canopy of a tree, avoiding the rain that was still falling down. The shuttle was thankfully more of less intact, except the viewport and the back of it where the missile had hit. It was repairable, if they could get transparisteel or something similar for the viewport.

They also missed any more trees other than those poking into the cockpit while falling down towards the planet’s surface.

“Hux.” Kylo had laid him down on the blanket before assessing his injuries. There seemed to be a cut wound on his leg, something dislocated in his arm, a nasty gash on his head which was the most worrisome injury of them all. A basic med-scanner allied his fears of any possible internal injuries.

The cut on Kylo’s own shoulder and the gash in his leg were nothing compared to a possible brain injury. Kylo bandaged and set Hux’s hand, then his leg before dealing with his own injuries. The fact that Hux was still unconscious was worrying, so he was keeping an eye on him in the Force as well.

 

~~

Kylo was ready to greet the pirate landing party with a surplus of anger and an array of weapons, starting from the on-board weapons to his lightsaber when suddenly the was a commotion happening over his head in the planet’s atmosphere.

There were more ships now, and battling each other. Not willing to leave Hux, Kylo sat right next to him, descending into a light meditation.

When his mind reached the ships now battling the pirates he gasped, it was the Resistance.

Kylo could feel the tide of the battle turning. The pirate ships were being shot out of the sky. The X-wings had surrounded the pirate ships on all sides and soon there wasn’t even enough debris left to fall down on the planet.

So at least it seemed they weren’t on friendly terms with the Resistance either as most unsavory of pirate characters usually were.

Kylo kept observing the Resistance ships now just hovering above the planet. He hoped they would leave and let them mend their own shuttle in peace. But it wouldn’t be the Resistance if they didn’t stop to help in every unnecessary battle and be the heroes to the hapless crash victims.

No such luck.

Kylo looked with trepidation as two of the X-wings split off and were now looking for a place to land. “Damn.” Slipping out of meditation, Kylo noticed movement next to him. Hux was stirring, trying to grab something with one of his hands, just as Kylo felt him reach out in the Force.

Kylo reached back.


	2. i want to wake up in your white, white sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That said they didn’t have much time to enjoy the somewhat pleasant forest view of the planet. Someone was trying to find a spot to land, and that someone was the Resistance. Which would be fine for anyone else who crash-landed on this planet, but utterly ruinous to Hux and Kylo.

It feels so good feeling Hux stir in the Force. Being alive feels good, but being alive next to someone else so much better. 

That said they didn’t have much time to enjoy the somewhat pleasant forest view of the planet. Someone was trying to find a spot to land, and that someone was the Resistance. Which would be fine for anyone else who crash-landed on this planet, but utterly ruinous to Hux and Kylo.

But it does give them a space-worthy ship, that is hovering above the trees no more than five kilometers from their location, looking for a clearing to land.

“Hux, sorry to do this, but we gotta get you up and moving.” Kylo whispers, taking hold of Hux’s shoulder. That and a little nudge in the Force, and Hux was flailing awake, almost crushing Kylo’s nose with his bandaged wrist. The bandage was very much like a cast for a break, and would have injured Kylo’s face. “Easy, Hux. You’re alright.”

“Kylo? What—?” Hux squinted at their surroundings, letting the Force evaluate possible threats and everything else in their vicinity. Kylo wanted to hug him for being perceptive and suspicious, and using the Force to check if they are safe instead of his other senses.

“The Resistance landed, with a long distance hauler, about five kilometers away. I’d say we have an hour to either get going, hide, or come up with another plan.” Kylo said. “How’s your head?”

“In considerable pain. But if we need to move, I can do it.” Hux reached up, to feel around his head, looking for overt wounds, wincing when he encountered the gash, and the blood crusting around it. “I’m not sure staying in once place is a good idea.”

“It’s not.” Kylo confirmed before helping Hux sit up, catching him when he swayed. “The ship will be guarded, but we do have the Force advantage and surely can get there to take it off their hands.” He thought about what he would have done had the ship they had come in was the Millenium Falcon and shuddered. Just being back on-board on it seemed like too much. The short walk-through while on Starkiller was shocking, but then he had more pressing matters to attend to.

“Hmm. Sounds fun. Flying around in a clearly Resistance’s owned ship. We could avoid so many patrols and just end up in the Core Worlds and no one would stop us.” Hux had closed his eyes, trying to breathe through the nausea. It was slowly abating—he had pulled the medkit closer, rifling through the supplies. Leaning against Kylo, Hux relaxed while finding pills to help with the nausea and speed up the healing process, as well as a couple of stim shots. Those would be useful if they end up fighting their way out despite the careful plan to avoid that. Bacta took care of the gash.

“Do you want that? To go to the Core?” Kylo let his hand surround Hux, to gather him closer. It was calm like this, just the two of them under a tree, taking in nature. But danger was coming closer with every breath. 

“I’d rather not. It seems dangerous, not to mention stupid. Starkiller’s speech was broadcast far and wide. I’m sure I’m some sort of wanted intergalactic fugitive from the law at the moment.” Better not to risk it, Kylo hummed and nodded. “How about we get to that ship and get to Skywalker and the girl Rey.”

“Sounds like a plan.” Kylo agreed. He couldn't picture Hux in the Core, among the high-society. Not now. Before—yes, the General Hux of before would have been right at home in the middle of intrigues and backstabbing of the politicians and the venerated houses. This Hux, the Force-sensitive one felt more like Outer Rim, savage and powerful, ready to lead planets into a rebellion. The thought tickled him, but Kylo suppressed the laughter. 

Hux lightly slapped him on the shoulder, having heard all of it in the Force.

 

~~

While Kylo and Hux were tending to one another, and Poe and Finn were trekking through the picturesque forest towards whoever had fallen afoul the pirates on their patrol route, there was someone else coming towards the planet.

It wasn’t only Leia and Luke along with Rey who had sensed the great disturbance in the Force. It was also Snoke, and the Knights of Ren.

Snoke had felt the reverberations, and picked up the fact that the person he so wanted to see eradicated from the galaxy, Luke Skywalker, had sensed it too, and was intending to go to the disturbances’ source. 

Unlike Skywalker however, Snoke knew who was at the center of the disturbance, felt that corruption in the Force, he had himself wrought. Armitage Hux seemed to be more powerful than even Snoke anticipated.

And if Luke Skywalker went towards the disturbance, then the girl, Rey, would too. And that was a situation he could not pass up. 

The orders for the Knights were simple:

Kill Luke Skywalker. 

Dispose of Kylo Ren if he causes trouble. 

Let Armitage Hux loose on the galaxy, to fend for himself, and preferably in the midst of what was left of the New Republic; that corruption in the Force would do untold damage to it. 

Bring Rey to him.

It was time for a new apprentice.

~~

 

Luke was apprehensive about being back on the Millenium Falcon. 

Rey’s news about Han Solo’s death had shook him, but it had been nice seeing Chewie again before he had left to Kashyyyk to attend some matters. But the unexpected disturbance in the Force had pushed him and Rey into action, and getting aboard, flying towards trouble instead of away from it once more.

Reconnecting with the Force at Rey’s insistence and teaching her had been unnerving, but needed. They had eventually had that confrontation about Ben and how he had turned into Kylo—he was now glad for it, because the Force was very insistent that they go and help, because there was so much darkness in store for the galaxy if they wouldn’t.

Luke was sure that darkness wouldn’t come from Kylo. But from that other presence, the source of the disturbance. 

“We won’t be on time. But we won’t miss it either.” Rey spoke up, while they were hurtling through the hyperspace towards a heavily-forested planet which had unwittingly become very important.

“I should warn them.” Luke muttered, before descending into meditation. It took time, but he focused on both what he remembered of Ben, and the disturbance: the evil, but mostly the pain that accompanied it.

It felt like a second and an hour at the same time when he found something familiar in the Force. _Ben._

There was a visceral flinch at the name, but something—someone responded. _Skywalker_. Anger and longing and regret all swirled in that one word. Luke had to gasp, because they were the same emotions he felt whenever he thought of Ben. 

Another flinch and Luke sent _Sorry. Kylo_. Relabeling his nephew in his head, hoping to avoid those hurting flinches.

_We won’t make it on time. Snoke has sent his Knights to you._ Luke said towards Kylo. 

As he was awaiting a reply, Luke tried to gouge his immediate emotional response, letting his mind explore around Kylo’s—there, it was right there. The evil and the pain and the _corruption_ in the fabric of the Force was there, tethered to Kylo. Luke sharply inhaled trying to move backwards, away from it, repulsed and in shock, making Kylo flinch once more. _He did not ask to this, it was done to him._ There was sadness in Kylo, caring and guilt and yearning towards that person.

_I’m sorry Kylo. It feels .. wrong. In the Force, like an ugly wound._

A snort was felt between them, from a third participant, _Then I hope you know how to clean such wounds._

That was a voice Luke recognized, from Rey’s memories. He wanted to close his eyes and groan, but his eyes were already closed. _General Hux._

_A general no longer._ A growl, full of hurt, before the presence withdrew from their discussion, leaving only Kylo. It already felt lighter in that shared space.

_He needs help. Not a trial or execution, or anything else the New Republic could come up with._ Kylo sent towards him. _Thank you for the warning._ And a moment later Kylo too disconnected, distanced himself, back into conscious world. 

Luke exhaled, staying one with the Force, meditating; trying to find the Knights. They after all were his students once upon a time. Were they really all completely swayed by Snoke? Was there no chance to reclaim some of their souls?


	3. the curse that flew right by you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Knights were almost in range of the planet when Kylo finally sensed them in the Force. Much too close for comfort. Knowing that his Knights— _no longer yours, they are Snoke’s now_ —were coming to him used to uplift his spirits, their arrival let him sigh in relief. Now all he can anticipate of them is blood and death.

The Knights were almost in range of the planet when Kylo finally sensed them in the Force. Much too close for comfort. 

Knowing that his Knights— _no longer yours, they are Snoke’s now_ —were coming to him used to uplift his spirits, their arrival let him sigh in relief. Now all he can anticipate of them is blood and death.

Some of them might be more loyal to him, but all of them were like one, connected and conjoined. Their collective ‘one’ at the moment was listening to Snoke’s orders. Disregarding any personal feelings regarding their Master.

Kylo had abruptly stopped walking when he sensed them, making Hux almost stumble into him. They were halfway towards the clearing where the Resistance had parked their ship. Some twenty minutes previous they had seen Dameron and the traitor, Finn, observing them both from afar. 

Kylo felt smug that those two would stay stuck on this planet. It was green and pretty, sure, but so far it looked uninhabited by sentient beings. There were bound to be predators around; the upper branches of the trees were filled with birds, and small rodents. 

By now those two should be approaching the downed ship, and would soon realize exactly who they had helped by getting rid of the pirates. But that consideration had to be left for later. The Knights of Ren weren’t about to turn around and leave them alone. Especially without some bloodshed.

Hux had packed them a bag—along with the blanket and the medkit, he had gathered up some provisions, survival kit and several knives along with at least two blasters.

“What is it?” Hux asked, alarmed when Kylo had stopped walking. Kylo felt Hux dip into the Force, checking their immediate surroundings for threats, finding nothing until .. until he sensed all seven darksiders coming faster and faster towards them. “Damn.”

 

~~  
Kylo and Hux stopped in place and while it wasn’t entirely necessary—hid in the underbrush until the moment the Knights of Ren had landed, to sense in the Force what they would do. 

They were still halfway between the downed ship and the Resistance’s ship, so even if they had hurried, would not have made it to the latter in time to get away. The Force felt agitated, and full of potential. So many ways this situation could resolve. Kylo felt Hux breathing next to him, enmeshed in the Force, almost seeing what was happening in the clearing. 

The Knights parked their ship right next to the Resistance’s. The next thing they did was kill all the personnel around the ship, not even interested in taking prisoners.

Hux gasped, clutching at Kylo’s shoulder for balance, withdrawing from the Force. “We need to hide. Now.” Not just in the forest, but also they had to hide their presence in the Force.

That quickly decided what kind of action they should take—moving away from the Knights and roping Dameron and Finn in as backup. There was no one else close enough, so they would have to do until Skywalker and Rey arrived. 

Kylo pulled Hux up, steadying him. With a look in Hux’s eyes, he focused, and pulled the Force closer, creating what felt like a warm blanket on their shoulders, like a cloak protecting them from the chill. It felt safer.

 

~~  
With haste they reached the downed ship not long after both Resistance members, and walked in on a loud argument between the two. “They’re not answering because they’re probably already dead! Kylo Ren has already killed them!”

“Finn, buddy—,” Dameron looked pained, holding onto a communicator, unable to raise their ship. That was a bad sign, but he kept trying. Hoping for the best, but in his heart knowing that it was the worst case scenario already. Shooting up some pirates to help what turned out to be the First Order was definitely a worst case scenario.

“Don’t ‘buddy’ me, Poe, I know exactly how much of a bad guy is Kylo Ren!” Finn shouted, turning. And froze, because he noticed Kylo and Hux, standing not very far from them. But far enough from their ship, that they would have needed a landspeeder to get from here to there in time to kill the three who had stayed with the ship and get back here. And there was no landspeeder visible. Nor he heard one arrive. Then again their argument had gotten out hand. He moved a step closer to Poe and clutched at his jacket. “Poe.” Letting his hand travel up, to Poe’s cheek, Finn leaned in, and turned him towards the newcomers.

Poe gasped, feeling the warmth in that hand, “Finn, what?” And then silence, when he finally saw them.

“They are dead. But it wasn’t us that killed them.” Kylo said, keeping and eye on Hux who went to sit down on a fallen log; all this running around in the woods wasn’t good for his head injury. Moving closer to Hux in case the two would take a shot at them seemed only sensible. “We’re all in a considerable amount of danger at the moment. And you should stick with us if you want to live.”

“That sound like a really shitty plan.” Dameron exclaimed, pulling a blaster. There were only two targets to aim at, and at this range he couldn’t not hit them. “How about I shoot you both and we leave this planet without your lies.”

Kylo heard Hux snort at that, and sighed. “Not lies. If we could take them out, we wouldn’t be coming to you two for backup.”

“I’ll never work with you. Ever. Again.” Finn’s statement was cold, and finally he was not hesitating—he had a blaster in his hand even quicker than Poe, showing off his extensive training—and shot right at Hux. Thinking him the easier target.

The blaster bolt didn’t freeze in the air like Kylo demonstrated on Jakku, no. It, halfway between the two pairs, shuddered and flew right back. It was time for evasive action. Finn shouted, pushing Poe out of the way and let the bolt fly in between them both, scorching a tree and setting some loose leaves on fire.

“Please don’t try that again.” Hux said in that particularly calm and deadly voice which usually gave people nightmares.

“Wait, what?” Poe exclaimed, still on the ground. _Something wasn’t right_ , and that feeling got him up in a seated position real quick. “I didn’t see the dark Darth even move his hands.”

“I didn’t.” Kylo confirmed, with a tiny smirk, turning sideways so they would too, so they would see Hux. He at least stopped himself from gesturing towards Hux ‘here he is, see what he can do!’.

“Shit.” Dameron and Finn said together, with equally horrified looks. One Force user perhaps they could knock out together, but two? That was considerably harder. Where was an army when you needed it? Thoughts of their lost friends at the ship sobered them both up quickly.

Finn grimaced before pulling Dameron up on his feet. “So let me guess. The ones’ that killed our people are Force users too?”

“Nowhere near nice as us.” Hux added. He had closed his eyes and was rubbing at his forehead again. Sounds were too loud, the lights too bright. A concussion while trying to evade murderous Knights of Ren wasn’t the best way to spend a day

“Sure. You’re nice.” Dameron quipped.

“Wait. Wait wait wait. Are—are the Knights of Ren here?” Finn looked absolutely horrified.

Dameron turned towards Finn, with an aptly confused look on his face, “Who?” The Knights weren’t exactly public knowledge, especially in non-Force user or non-First Order circles.

“A squad of deadly Force users who like to wreck everything in their path. Mercy isn’t in their vocabulary.” Hux said through his hands, hiding in the shade they could provide.

“Great.” Dameron sighed, putting one of his hands on his face, wanting to be anywhere else but here. And it had started as a perfectly good day, one which he could have spend at Finn’s side while on a boring patrol. But no, they had to intervene and go save someone.

Finn seemed confused, looking from Hux with his headache to Kylo who was grimacing at Hux. “Aren’t they your Knights? The title is Knights of Ren after all.”

“They gave me the Ren name, or title. It wasn’t mine before.” Kylo turned back towards them with a stern look, “We have parted ways now.” Was he still a Ren? Could he keep the name if the Knights were sent here to kill him?

“Soooo, you’re not with the First Order anymore?” There was a very surprised look on Dameron’s face, and a similarly suspicious one on Finn’s. 

“No.” Kylo snapped. “Not anymore.” While their defection wasn’t official, they couldn’t return as easily. Kylo had no need to return to them, but he wasn’t sure about Hux. He might want to get back to his command. Or just to take his revenge on Phasma. 

“Huh.”

“I don’t believe you.” Finn looked from one to the other, reaching out to Poe, to have some balance, or reassurance in the face of their situation. “Especially him. General Hux is obsessed, he wouldn’t leave the First Order.”

Hux snorted, “Thanks.” The medkid was right there, as were the anti-nausea pills. Some would come in handy right now, and the same could be said for some painkillers. The latter had many more options to choose from than the former, but most of those were fast to dissipate. The medkit was meant more for quick relief to get the injured to medics after all. And there were no medics on this planet.

Finn seemed to still be in disbelief. Kylo took it up for himself to convince the ex-stormtrooper that they weren’t lying. If one of the two got murdered by the Knights, they were sure to believe his words. But that didn’t sound like the best option at the moment.

_Use your words, Kylo_

“If it will convince you—Rey and Luke Skywalker are on their way here. They were the ones to warn us.” Kylo snapped, tired of being helpful to the Resistance. He wanted them to be standing between him and Hux and the Knights, acting as meat shields and stop arguing. But as it was with the morally light, they always questioned everything, wanting explanations and proof. The Dark went with the gut, and that was what Kylo needed at the moment. 

The Light had good and useful qualities too, he couldn’t deny that, no more. But he could never fully commit to it. There was so much the Dark side could do better and faster. A mix of the two would be ideal, but that, and legends of Grey Jedi was something he would need to talk to Skywalker with.

“Rey? What, Luke, why would they warn you? Why are you talking with them, how are you talking with them, how do you know where they are? Rey?” Finn poured a question after question, stepping slowly closer to them, pulling Poe with him.

“Yes, Rey. They warned us because they were already on the way, except we didn’t plan to crash. The Force can do many things.” Let them skip over the other ‘why’ question. Kylo couldn’t stop the smirk blooming on his face with the last answer. “It was actually Rey who showed me where they are. It was right there in her mind.”

With that Kylo had to step quickly backwards because Finn had moved quickly forward towards him and took a swing at Kylo’s face. Hux just sighed, but didn’t get up. Dameron grabbed Finn’s arm, to try and stop a second attack.

“You bastard. Don’t you dare talking about Rey!” Finn yelled, but stayed in Poe’s arms, still tense. Even if being in Poe’s embrace usually meant feeling more than just relaxed. It felt safe there.

Kylo took another step back for good measure, putting his hands up, showing his surrender.

“We don’t have that much time before the Knights get here. We should move.” Hux commented, while putting the medkit back in their supply bag. “You two—and Kylo—grab some more supplies from the ship. We can’t stay here, and you have nothing to survive the night here.” 

While he didn’t know the planet’s environmental data, he could guess from how warm it was at the moment and the position of the two suns, that night would fall in some hours and it wouldn’t be warm enough to survive it comfortably just by lying on the ground without a blanket or two. They had to be in good shape for whatever tomorrow would bring.

Hux wasn’t looking forward to the inevitable let’s-share-body-heat argument when the dark fell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you everyone who is reading this! <3
> 
> please consider leaving a comment if you have the time :)


	4. but the night had no pity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It didn’t take long for the trouble to find them—not two hours later one of the Knights had stumbled upon their location.

It didn’t take long for the trouble to find them—not two hours later one of the Knights had stumbled upon their location.

Earlier, before they had relocated, Kylo had taught Hux how to cloak himself with the Force, and how to extend that same cloak towards one other person. For the sake of avoiding the extremely awkward situation of putting Hux with the ex-stormtrooper and Poe with his torturer—Hux was paired up with Dameron, and Kylo with Finn.

He knew there wasn’t anything Finn could do to him that he couldn’t stop. He was confident that even in sleep the Force would warn him. Would wake him up with a nudge. 

He also knew Dameron well enough, therefore he wasn’t worried about the other two as well. It was far more likely that Hux would irritate Dameron and the latter would just walk away, thus blowing their cover and exposing their location.

But for the next few hours at least they were safe enough. Just four companions from two opposite sides of he war spending a very tense evening together. What could go wrong there?

The Knight that found them had been going in wider and wider circles; and was much more surprised to find them. The four of them had been anticipating someone finding them, and acted as soon as saw him come into the clearing. 

Their cover was under two overgrown trees with raised roots—creating a sort of cave under them, which was where they had hid themselves away. It was guarded from the rain and had a good view of the clearing.

Kylo recognized the Knight as Oigo Ren from the weapons they were holding. And Oigo Ren was someone they should deal with very quickly; without delay and remorse.

“You two, stay here, don’t make a sound.” Kylo whispered, moving out from under the roots. Reaching in the Force, he said, _Hux, I’ll distract them, you go around them. Check if there’s no one else nearby._ But knowing Oigo as wall as he did, they would have gone on this path alone, unwilling to partner up with anyone.

“Oigo.” Kylo stepped out, revealing himself, still keeping the cloak over Finn, hoping that Hux would keep the cover over Dameron as well. “I think you’re looking for me.”

The Knight stopped, feeling out with their senses, not even turning towards Kylo. “We’re not here for you. Yet.” Wholly implying that if Kylo stood in their way, then the Knights would be here for him. And by extension Hux.

Speaking of Hux; he was behind Oigo, no more than two meters away, slowly creeping up to him. 

“I need Skywalker.” Kylo said, softly, thinking of Hux and his yellow eyes, how that situation caused this one, created the painful disturbance in the Force that made all of their paths converge here, on this planet. 

Oigo scoffed, taking a step towards Kylo, with hate in their eyes. “Soft you are.” Saying Kylo needed to come back to the dark, embrace if fully, instead of seeking light with Skywalker.

“But you are blind.” Hux intoned right behind Oigo, putting his hands on either side of the Knights head-mask, sending them into sleep, a deep, deep blind sleep, where no connections could be made, in or out.

Hux didn’t move a muscle to catch the Knight as they slumped down, just looking over the clearing towards Kylo who instinctively flinched forward to try to do the same. Old habits and that. They were his Knights after all. All of them student’s of Luke, leaving with him on that horrible day, escaping the flames.

“One down.” Hux muttered, wincing at the sudden headache from using more Force in a short amount of time than any time previously. 

“Did you kill him?” Finn burst out of their hiding place, once more pointing a blaster at Hux. 

Kylo sighed, not liking the hostility Finn was exhibiting, but knowing that he could do nothing else in regards to Hux. “Them. And they are only asleep. In a deep coma if you will.”

Finn, not lowering the blaster approached, until he he could see that indeed Oigo’s chest was moving, that they were drawing breath. “Excuse me if I don’t trust that.”

“What do we do with them?” Dameron walked next to Finn, frowning at the fallen Knight and giving Hux a cautious but respectful look.

They got the Knight situated under some tree cover, out of the way. Dameron and Finn still were perturbed, but realized that a coma was so much better than murder. Which was what they had been expecting in the first place. 

 

~~  
The second encounter between them and the Knights ended in death. Two of the Knights had followed Oigo’s trail until they could no longer. 

Natiki and Dera had masked themselves with a similar cloaking technique and caught all four of them by surprise. Kylo stood in Natiki’s way, not trying to engage in talking, wanting to subdue her quickly. But soon he got distracted—Dera had overpowered Hux, giving him another head injury and putting pressure on his already mangled arm snarling at him, and Kylo ran towards him, no longer caring about what the Knights would do as long as he could save Hux. A life he regarded more than his own, was that not the Light side?

Tossing Dera away, Kylo leaned over Hux, assessing him. Finn took the chance to shoot Dera before he could get back up. Sensing that she would be next, Natiki considered her injuries retreated with parting shots, that grazed Dameron’s arm, but didn’t incapacitate anyone else.

That left four Knights unaccounted for, one fleeing their location, one dead and one in a coma.

Kylo breathed through the pain putting it and all thought about their current situation aside, crawling over to Hux, not even looking over where Finn was hugging Dameron. “Hux. Hux!” Delving into the Force, Kylo was feeling for Hux, trying to find him. Finally sighing in utter relief when he connected with him. Hux was alright, but in pain. With another sigh he focused on the light side of the Force, sending it towards Hux; wishing to heal him.

Sometime later, Kylo came back to reality—slowly withdrawing from the Force—to Dameron shouting at him. Not rising to the bait, Kylo sighed and went on to change the bandage on Hux’s head. He focused on cleaning the wound and applying bacta to the new one as well, actively ignoring Dameron until he tossed his arms in the air and left him alone at least. Kylo smirked at Dameron’s impatience and kept tending to Hux. 

When he was finished with Hux’s head wound and wrapped him in a blanket, Kylo was reluctant to be far away, so he got them bundled up together. He passed over gauze for Dameron’s injuries before saying, “We should get back in the shelter. Move in the morning.” Natiki would no doubt meet back up with the others. Kylo doubted they would come looking for them in the same place—tactics said to move and quickly, to another location. Therefore staying put would be the safest.

Night came with a treachery from another side—Finn had decided that shooting Hux while he was still unconscious would be safer than during the day. 

Thankfully the Force had other ideas in this matter and woke Kylo in time to repel the blaster shot, making it spark up some of the roots in the roof of their shelter. Pulling the blaster from Finn’s hand with Force, Kylo growled at him, wanting to do nothing but shoot him back. But they still needed the two of them as backup.

Taking a deep breath, Kylo eventually decided on a delay for any punishment he really wanted to meet out against Finn. And really, it was Hux who should decide in this matter, and not him. 

With another glare, Kylo relocated himself between Hux and the other two, to provide buffer in case Finn tried to finish the job with bare hands.

From the way Dameron was looking at Finn, the attack hadn’t been planned before. And that made for a tense rest of the night and morning—at least until Hux woke up, groaning in pain. Then Kylo only focused on him, asking in a hushed voice what out of the medpack would help him the fastest.

 

~~  
“It’s time to move. Skywalker and Rey just landed.” Kylo was sitting on a fallen log, with Hux leaning against him. 

After a tense breakfast, where they didn’t mention the murder attempt in the night so that Hux wouldn’t mangle Finn in revenge, Kylo had immersed himself back into the Force, reaching out to the two Lightsiders travelling in their direction.

This perked Dameron and Finn right up, both of them ready to sprint to meet up with the incoming ship. Now the fight against the Knights was a lot more fair: four light and semi-light Force users against five dark Force users, one of which was injured.

“We’ll surround the Knights on two fronts, and you two—,” Kylo started laying out the plan, thinking what else if anything they would need from the ship they crashed on the planet. He didn’t get till the end of the sentence.

“Who put you in charge?” Dameron interjected, stopping in front of Kylo and Hux, looking from one to the other, frowning.

“That would be Skywalker, I wager,” Hux murmured. He had a blanket on his shoulders, and was using Kylo as a warm and a comfy couch in the middle of a rather wet forest after it had rained for several hours after dawn. Kylo felt him thinking about the impending horror of stumbling through a wet forest, and subsequently focusing on Kylo’s warmth, and presence in the Force, creating a feedback loop between the two of them.

“What he said.” Kylo snorted, finishing up the last of his caf. Tossing the dregs, he placed the cup in their supply bag. They were more of less ready to move—but he doubted Hux would give up the blanket, so they really were more than ready to move.

“Hm.” Dameron just said, willing to trust the two of them.

“As I was saying. We’ll surround the Knights from two sides; me and Hux, and Rey and Skywalker. You two, you should get to the ship you landed here. Check if it’s clear, provide cover fire where necessary.” The two of them really shouldn’t get in the middle of a Force user fight, nothing would be left of them. And Leia—General Organa would be even more angry about Kylo Ren related deaths.

Kylo did suspect that Finn had some affinity for the Force, it making him question the First Order back then and letting him break away, but at the moment he wasn’t interested enough in confirming that fact. He had Hux for an apprentice and that was enough.

“Let’s move then.” Finn said, impatient, moving from foot to foot. Probably itching to meet up with Rey.

“Let’s.” Hux added, frowning at Finn, tilting his head, as if listening to something in the Force.

Feeling the reverberations, Kylo suddenly felt dread, realizing Hux was about to figure out what had happened during the night. Better to distract him with walking and the impending fight with the Knights of Ren that taking revenge on Finn. The two of them could settle the score some other time.

They had Knights of Ren to fight. Or to subdue. In a perfect world they would be on Kylo’s side, and come back with him and Hux to Luke Skywalker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh no next chapter is basically a fight scene oh no. i hope it goes well. after that - an epilogue to this fic
> 
> if you have the time, please consider leaving a comment <3


	5. another one bites the dust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From the corner of his eye he saw Hux teaming up with Rey, battling Natiki. Rey seemed to be concerned, but when Natiki pressed ahead and tossed her to the ground, trying to bash her skull in, there was no more hesitation, just fluid grace in counterpoint to Hux, both of them working to have Natiki out of the situation. The two of them could handle things on their own. He knew what Rey was capable of, and more recently had become aware of what Hux could do, and now seeing the two of them together was something to behold. But later.

R’gog Ren went down first—while Kylo tried to subdue him with his fists, Hux had once more sneaked up to the Knight, putting him into the same deep and blind sleep as Oigo Ren. 

Rey and Skywalker were on the other side of the clearing, in the shadow of Millenium Falcon, still observing the Knights gathered in the thick of it. R’gog had been on the lookout and the first to notice their approach. Kylo had motioned for Dameron and Finn to get to their ship, before Hux had circled R’gog to come in his blind spot.

That left the injured Natiki and the three other Knights.

Two of the later finally noticed Skywalker, moving towards him, no longer bothering with Kylo and Hux anymore; focusing every hateful thought they had for Luke, their old Jedi Master. Just as Snoke had ordered them to. Kill Luke Skywalker—as if that victory would solve every problem in the universe.

Rushing after the Knights, Kylo wished to stop them at any cost.

He knew Hux was still following him, but his focus was entirely on denying Lhad Ren and Nuro Ren, not letting them murder Luke. He still needed him after all, need Skywalker to help Hux. 

In pursuit, running across the damp grass of the clearing Kylo saw ahead of him exactly how much Nuro Ren was trembling. He still remembered that little girl being in awe from Luke’s teachings. Knew Nuro had considered Luke her only family, and was now running and hoping with all that he had that she would break from Lhad’s influence and in the end would choose his side over the Knights.

From the corner of his eye he saw Hux teaming up with Rey, battling Natiki. Rey seemed to be concerned, but when Natiki pressed ahead and tossed her to the ground, trying to bash her skull in, there was no more hesitation, just fluid grace in counterpoint to Hux, both of them working to have Natiki out of the situation. The two of them could handle things on their own. He knew what Rey was capable of, and more recently had become aware of what Hux could do, and now seeing the two of them together was something to behold. But later.

Turning back to where Nuro was standing, no longer moving towards Luke, Kylo stopped next to her. Her mask was on the ground, and she looked to be crying. 

Up ahead there was only Lhad and Luke—staring at each other, their fingers twitching, daring the other to lunge and tear. Surrounding them The Force was in battle, light and dark was swimming around them, almost sparking the air. Wanting to burn everything and wanting to wash everything away. Two counterpoints battling. Unwilling to reach a balance.

“Together,” Kylo whispered to Nuro, looking her in the eyes, giving a little nod of understanding; they pulled their weapons at the same time, Nuro’s blade and his lightsaber in tandem, slashing Lhad open—the blade made black blood flow and spatter them both, Kylo’s lightsaber cauterizing it’s wounds, scorching Lhad’s flesh.

A gasp from Luke, and Nuro was rushing forwards, stepping over Lhad’s dead body, embracing her former Master. “Luke.”

Kylo was still trying to get enough breath in his lungs, the Force build-up from Lhad and Luke’s stand-off dissipating slowly, thankfully without any backlash. It was then that he realized they were still missing one Knight. Turning around he looked to where Hux and Rey were standing and what was the fate of Natiki. 

Ieho Ren was right behind Hux, making Kylo freeze in his tracks. Extending a hand forwards, he tried to focus the Force, to shield Hux, but Ieho Ren was filled with anger, with unrelenting hate and loathing; and was yelling all that he could of his voice at Hux.

Natiki was lying on the ground near Rey, and Kylo could only guess that she was dead, otherwise Ieho wouldn’t be trying to murder Hux. The love story of the two jedi apprentices and later Knights of Ren had survived numerous hurdles, separations, pain and Snoke as well. And they were still just as in love now as the first day they set sights on each other.

Colourful curses were dropping from his lips as Kylo ran towards Ieho Ren, wanting to save Hux. He wanted to crush that love story, so that only him and Hux would survive.

With a single backwards step, Hux made the Force shiver all around him. One eyeblink later and his eyes were again yellow, and Hux yelled back—a voice louder, deeper and a lot more stronger than Ieho’s. 

Ieho Ren didn’t stand a chance. Clutching his head, he crumbled in the grass, keening in pain until he couldn’t anymore, slumping over, blood pooling around him, from his eyes and ears.

Hux was still standing tall. 

Yellow eyes surveying everyone in the clearing, not ready to stop. In no way inclined to release the power dark side of the Force had given him. 

“Hux!” Kylo yelled, running closer, only having to stop because the Force wouldn’t let him come any closer. He wanted to beat his fists against the barrier, wanted to tear if down with his bare hands to get to Hux. “No!” He wasn’t ready to give Hux up, not after pulling him back from the same fate before. 

This time it seemed infinitely worse. Like there was no hope in the universe, like nothing could pull Hux back. Blood had been spilled and the Force around them all was hungry, it wished for more, ready to use Hux to get more and more of everything. To never stop consuming, to eat up and kill every living being in the universe.

“Hux!” Kylo yelled again, hoping and wishing to every good thing he could think of just to have the light side available at his fingertips. “Damnit Hux, don’t you dare leave me!”

He felt Rey and Luke at his shoulder, the latter laying a hand on it, giving him strength. 

But the corrupted Force, that power Snoke had woken up in Hux was strong and wouldn’t let Hux go. Not without cost. Kylo could see Hux’s body tremble, blood flowing from his ears; Hux’s fingers curling in and back out, forming a fist that didn’t have anyone to strike.

With a concentrated effort, with Luke and Rey with him, ready to help him; with Nero Ren covering by the Millenium Falcon, thinking she was free; with Finn and Poe feeling alive and glad not to be in this fight; Kylo used all of that, believing in hope and betterment to get Hux back.

With a roar and a tearing sensation the Force dissipated, throwing everyone to the ground in the backlash. 

Kylo gasped back into consciousness, crawling over the mud and the damp grass to get to Hux, where he was lying supine. Turning him over, Kylo couldn’t focus, couldn’t stop his own shivers, unable to consider that Hux could be dead. 

Looking into Hux’s face, his fingers trembling, Kylo pushed them against Hux’s pulse waiting to feel that pulse beat, wanting with all that he had for Hux to be alive; to have him survive all of that horrible power. To have his eyes back, to never ever look at the Sith yellow ever again.

“Ky—,” someone murmured very close. Movement and only then Kylo felt pulse beat against his fingers. 

“Oh, Hux, Hux.” Kylo’s breath rushed out and he leaned over hugging Hux, pulling him in his arms. Never to let go.

 

~~  
Kylo had no plans to go back to any space New Republic was ruling, but now that the tense situation with the Knights was over, he was aware that he and Hux were surrounded by opposing forces. A new situation then to consider.

And Finn and Poe were currently inside a ship with fully capable cannons, next to a working communications panel that no doubt was broadcasting General Organa’s order for their arrest. Or death.

“I’m taking you two in my custody. As we discussed before. Rey.” Luke said, watching the ship Finn and Poe had landed in with trepidation. Kylo realized that he hadn’t spoken with Gen—with Leia for a very long time. Then trepidation was the right feeling to have. Kylo hadn’t spoken to her in about the same amount of time. But unlike Luke he still wasn’t even half-ready to talk to her. Another time. Perhaps some another five years from now.

Upon hearing her name, Rey smiled to Nuro and came to stand near Kylo and Hux. They were still in the same patch of grass where Hux had woken up. Kylo wasn’t ready to move anywhere. They were at the moment as safe as they could be. And unless Finn tried a third time to kill Hux, this time somehow hoping that a ship’s cannon could to what Ieho Ren couldn’t, they were going to continue to be safe.

Out of the seven Knights of Ren, three were dead. Oigo was in a coma near their crashed ship. R’gog was in a coma as well, just much closer to their location, and Natiki as it turned out was only unconscious, lying not some eight feet from where they were sitting. Nuro was standing near the Millenium Falcon, looking at Rey with awe in her eyes.

Twenty minutes later Luke returned with a bemused look on his face. Good talk then.

“We won’t be killed, I take it?” Hux asked, his voice hoarse. Kylo had mopped up the blood that had dripped from his ears. The medical scanner from their supplies relieved his panic about internal bleeding—what the Force had undone, their collective hope to make it better had healed. All they could hope for was that there weren’t any other side effects to having all that dark and corrupted Force at one’s fingertips.

“No. Even if my sister dearly wishes for it. Killing you would be a very bad decision at the moment; really at any moment while you still have the Force at your disposal.” Luke stopped over them, looking from one to the other. “Leia wishes to have you executed, for Hosnian Prime and all the lives lost. But if we want the universe to survive then that cannot happen.”

“They’ll be coming with us?” Rey asked, moving closer and sitting in the grass opposite them both, looking at Hux with certain amount of respect. There was definitely caution and some fear there as well. Probably anger buried deep.

“Yes. They, and whoever of the Knights wishes to come back with us.” Luke’s gaze travelled over to Nuro. She was the only of Luke’s students that insisted on keeping her name. All others, including Kylo had taken up new ones when they fled.

 

~~  
Luke descended into meditation first with Natiki, but surfaced quickly before sending her back into sleep. From the feel in the Force it was the same kind of blind coma Hux had sent Oigo and R’gog in.

Meditation with R’gog was much more successful—the latter got to wake up. Nuro came over to embrace him, whispering something in his ear. Kylo guessed that it was his previous name, to remind him that he could be that person once more.

Leaving the clearing, Kylo could trace Luke in the Force, as he moved towards where Oigo Ren was still in his own coma.

He returned alone.

Hux got them up, pushing Kylo towards the Falcon, grumbling something about wet grass. Kylo looked up, meeting Luke’s eyes. Trying to convey his thanks, for the help and a resolution to this situation that didn’t end up with him or Hux imprisoned.

He kept waiting for Han to suddenly step out of a corner inside the ship; to say a quip or just to put his fingers to his lips with a ‘don’t tell mom’ gesture. Closing his eyes, Kylo let Hux pick a spot they would sit down and stay for the trip.

Outside Rey and Finn were probably in tears, embracing each other. Having that teary eyed reunion good people had when they defeated evil.

Nuro and R’gog picked a seat on the opposite side, talking among themselves quietly, Luke following them both not a minute later. He didn’t say anything, just moved to the cockpit. 

They were ready to leave. 

Rey rushed in, with a smile on her face, clutching a communicator in her hand; stopped near them—as if they were friends—before bounding off towards where Luke was turning the ship’s systems on.

The Millenium Falcon shuddered as it ascended, leaving the planted behind.

Kylo didn’t even know it’s name.

“Shush.” Hux said, pulling out a blanket from their supply bag, draping it over the two of them. Wiggling in the seat, he leaned against Kylo, snuggling up to him.

Yeah, they were ready to leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just the epilogue left! i hope the fight scene went over ok, and wasn't all over the place lol. naming the knights was very fun - all their names are from a seventh sanctum dwarf generator, really it was the closest that made the names sound similar to 'kylo' hehe. oigo ren is my favorite of the lot. he'll probably show up to do more evil deeds in a possible future installation of this series whenever those will happen
> 
> if you have the time, please consider leaving a comment <3


	6. epilogue: breath after breath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anch-to was exactly as he had seen—first in Rey’s mind, and then later when he went searching for it purposefully—green and windy and filled with treacherous cliffs. And porgs. The little critters were arguably adorable, but he had seen the gleam in Hux’s face when he mentioned dinner over a fire.

Anch-to was exactly as he had seen—first in Rey’s mind, and then later when he went searching for it purposefully—green and windy and filled with treacherous cliffs. And porgs. The little critters were arguably adorable, but he had seen the gleam in Hux’s face when he mentioned dinner over a fire. 

The porg population was bound to drop some numbers as long as they were staying here.

Nuro was with Luke in meditation somewhere on the island. With them was also R’gog; regained his old name Karnos and eager to redeem himself. Oigo and Natiki should be awake by now, probably on their way back to Snoke already. Kylo knew that the Supreme Leader would be very angry with them all, and neither Hux nor him would be spared whenever they should cross paths again. Something should be done about that. 

Kylo knew that Natiki would spend the rest of her life with the singular goal to kill him, or kill Hux. At the moment it felt like killing one meant killing the other as well—Ieho was dead and nothing could bring him back—but Kylo didn’t want to part from Hux, no matter what it would take to stay together.

Oigo was power hungry in their own right and would most likely become the new Master of the Knights of Ren. 

For the moment, he and Hux were sitting on top of a cliff, watching the water, thinking what to do about all this. How to proceed, what their future had planned, what the Force had in store for them. What they wanted for their future themselves.

Hux had grabbed their blanket, keeping himself warm from the winds. Somewhere near Rey was shadowing them—Luke had tasked her to keep an eye on them, but so far it was easy to ignore her presence.

And to think, that not a week ago he would have done everything to have that attention from her. Wanting to teach her, to have her as his apprentice. 

“When _this_ ends .. we’ll need a ship.” Hux sneaked one hand around Kylo, pulling him closer.

With a sigh, “Yeah,” Kylo moved towards Hux, hugging him and the blanket, relishing the warmth and life he felt. “We won’t stay here forever.” No matter what Leia ordered, they would not give up their freedom.

“No Resistance, but no First Order either, huh? We’ll be .. neutral.” There was a certain amount of disgust in Hux’s voice. Kylo knew he was likely thinking about Phasma, about her actions on Starkiller, that caused its loss. Going back to First Order was no longer an option. Someone else had seized power no doubt, and with Snoke in charge they would be killed just for being back in their space. “No better than scavengers.” A chuckle and Hux turned his head to look back, where Rey was observing them from another cliff.

Nodding, Kylo kissed Hux’s temple, then his cheek, nuzzling at his ear, “We can be smugglers, giving trouble to both the Resistance and First Order.” There was a certain amount of allure in that. And it took a single action on Snoke’s part to throw him in his father’s world. How many debts Han Solo still had out there? How many friends, and business partners?

But for that to happen he had to find a way to center himself, to understand where in the Force he stood. More Light or more Dark?

And Hux? Hux needed a midpoint, a major shift towards the light. To balance him back from that corrupted dark. It was the only thing that will keep him safe and alive.

It wasn’t a task that could be done with a single meditation session.

“But Snoke must die.” Hux said, still looking over his shoulder. With a wink and a head toss, he invited Rey to come over. “Rey needs to know Snoke’s plans for her.” The future of Rey as Snoke’s apprentice would horrify her. While Kylo was sure that Rey wasn’t as pure and good as everyone in the Resistance thought, he knew she would never go for the dark side either. 

And that would give them advantage, it would give them the opportunity to end Snoke once and for all.

“It feels—lighter here.” Hux whispered, moving so that he was pressed side to side with Kylo. “Not so oppressive, not so .. dark.” Kylo smiled and hugged him closer.

Yeah, they would be alright here and now.

And future would be what they dictated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all who has read this series <3 for all the comments and kudos and bookmarks, you are the best!
> 
> future for this series is unknown at the moment, but there will definitely be more eventually - so that you don't miss it, subscribe to the series! vague plans are for some smut-filled sneaking around on Anch-to; Snoke's death; smuggling adventures and annoying the Resistance; that panic-inducing talk with Leia, and more. 
> 
> when and how many words - only time will tell!

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr @ huxxkylo


End file.
